Conventional aircraft typically include wings, horizontal stabilizers, vertical stabilizers, and other load bearing components having relatively thin profiles. As disclosed in pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/800,464, such components may be constructed by taking multiple subcomponents that are equipped with a snap-fit feature (either a male feature or female receiver), applying an adhesive to the snap-fit feature, snap-fitting the subcomponents together via their snap-fit features and allowing the adhesive to cure. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/800,464 further teaches that such subcomponents may be fabricated by taking a metal blank and machining it down to a desired thickness to form a web component. The web component is further machined to form a male or female snap-fit feature. The load-bearing component fabricated from such subcomponents is a light weight, robust structure that has fewer components and a lower weight than a traditional component constructed from multiple subcomponents that have been riveted or otherwise mechanically fastened together.
While the above solution is adequate, there is room for improvement. The above described component uses a metal blank that is machined down to a desired thickness to form a web component. In applications where the desired thickness is relatively thin, the machining process can result in substantial amounts of wasted metal material. In addition, in applications where the metal blank must be machined down to a very small thickness, the process of machining the metal blank may cause the metal to curl or experience other types of undesired deformation. Such deformations may require the implementation of corrective measures. These corrective measures, in turn, add time, cost, and complexity to the fabrication of the web component.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a web component that is suitable for use in a snap-fit assembly but that does not give rise to substantial waste. In addition, it is desirable to provide a web component that can be fabricated without curling or without the occurrence of other deformations or undesired effects that would require corrective measures. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.